Le Pari
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Je parie cinquante dollars que Castiel a des sentiments pour toi." Tout a commencé par un pari stupide. - Sam et Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, bien sûr.

**Prompt: **"Tout à commencé par un pari".

**Couple: **Bouahaha. :'D

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 2e round de l'année. Le 4e round s'est terminé il y a peu. ...J'ai du retard dans la publication... :'D

**Note 2: **Vive le Sam + Destiel.^^

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Le Pari**

Tout a commencé par un pari.

- Dean, non.

Son frère le regarde, mâchoire serrée, yeux brillants d'un éclat défiant presque _fou_. Sam ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi il se met dans un état pareil : presque en colère, utilisant la détermination qu'il met d'habitude à protéger des innocents pour tenter de lui prouver qu'il a tort par tous les moyens.

Sam n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler.

Dean tourne la tête légèrement sur le côté, retroussant les lèvres :

- Dean, oui.

Sam soupire, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Dean, je ne comprends pas du tout ta réaction. Cela t'embête à ce point?

Le sourcil gauche de Dean est pris de soubresauts.

Il serre les dents :

- Ca ne m'embête pas, c'est juste que tu as tort. Tu as _tort_.

Ok, alors.

Sam enlève la main de ses cheveux, la laissant tomber à son côté, tranquille, décontracté. Tout le contraire de Dean.

Il fixe son frère d'un regard résolu.

- Je parie cinquante dollars que Castiel a des sentiments pour toi.

Dean siffle de dérision.

- Et moi, je parie la même chose que tu mangeras ces paroles à la fin de la semaine, quand je t'aurai prouvé que non.

Sam hausse un sourcil devant la véhémence de son frère, mais ne dit rien.

Le pari est lancé.

C'est la guerre.

xxx

Ils sont officiellement sur une mission ne semblant pas compliquée mais embêtante : des enfants ont été enlevés un peu partout dans l'état du Wisconsin, sûrement par des sorciers, peut-être par des dieux païens. Ils réapparaissent en tout cas tous sans exception au bout de sept jours, totalement indemnes. Le hic? Ils ne se souviennent absolument pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, et la seule piste repose sur des runes qui ont été retrouvées sur les lieux des enlèvements. Runes qu'ils sont incapables de déchiffrer, et qui nécessitent donc l'intervention de Castiel.

Cela, c'est le côté "officiel".

Officieusement, Sam a jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour prouver à Dean que leur ange a des sentiments pour lui.

Et connaissant l'ange en question et l'entêtement de son frère, ce n'est pas gagné.

- Est-on sûr que les enfants ramenés vont bien?

Castiel se concentre sur les runes qu'il a étalées sur la seule table de la pièce, ses sourcils froncés. Sa question est pertinente, mais Sam soupire.

- Ces enlèvements ont lieu tous les jours de pleine lune sans exception depuis plus de cent ans. Il n'est jamais rien arrivé d'autre de surnaturel aux enfants emmenés. Jamais. La première enfant enlevée s'appelait Suzie. Elle est morte à l'hôpital de cette ville la semaine dernière au doux âge de cent dix ans. Un amour, d'après tous ses voisins et sa famille.

Castiel hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Un dieu païen?

- On y a pensé.

Ils se retournent tous deux vers la voix. Dean vient d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses bras croisées devant sa poitrine.

- On y a pensé. Un dieu païen, ou une tradition de sorcières, ou je-sais-quoi. En tout cas les enfants vont bien, mais, bon. Il se passe quand même quelque chose.

Les yeux de Dean tombent sur le sol avant qu'il ne les relève, décidé, fixant Castiel dans les yeux.

- On a besoin de toi, Cas.

Un instant. Il y a juste une petite seconde de battement avant que Castiel, soudain, ne semble se détendre. Un long soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, quasiment inaudible, les muscles de son dos paraissant brusquement se relâcher comme sous une brise.

- D'accord. Je vais faire de mon mieux, Dean.

Dean hoche la tête une fois et sourit, juste un peu, remerciement tacite.

Puis, il quitte la pièce sans sembler remarquer rien d'autre.

Sam soupire à son tour.

Cela va être long.

xxx

Une fois que Dean a quitté la pièce, Sam s'approche de Castiel.

- Cela t'embête si je m'assois avec toi pendant que tu travailles?

Castiel secoue la tête en signe de négation. Sam attrape son ordinateur et s'installe.

Il s'efforce d'attendre que son ordinateur s'allume et de pouvoir commencer à taper avant de remarquer, le plus nonchalamment possible :

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ce que dit Dean.

Castiel s'immobilise dans ses gestes. Il redresse la tête vers Sam, sourcils froncés.

- Je le sais bien, Sam.

Il baisse de nouveau les yeux, examinant une rune.

Sam plisse les lèvres.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu aussi indulgent avec lui?

Castiel s'immobilise de nouveau.

- Tu me trouves indulgent?

Sam se rapproche de lui, faisant grincer sa chaise.

- Bon sang, Cas. Il pourrait te demander la lune que tu tenterais d'aller la chercher.

Cas relève la tête, perplexe.

- Contrôler le mouvement des astres ne fait pas partie des attributs accordés aux anges de mon rang. Je peux te l'assurer, Sam.

Sam résiste à l'envie de se frapper le front d'une main.

- C'est une expression, Cas. Une _expression_.

- Oh.

Castiel le fixe en clignant des yeux.

- Toutes mes excuses, mais je ne comprends pas plus où tu veux en venir.

Raaaah!

Sam se lève brutalement de sa chaise dans sa frustration et celle-ci s'écrase soudain sur le sol, dans un bruit assourdissant.

Sam se fige.

Dean réapparaît aussitôt dans l'embrasure de la porte :

- Tout va bien, ici?

Sam le fixe. Dean n'est pas assez rapide pour camoufler dans son dos l'arme qu'il a prise avec lui quand il a entendu le vacarme.

Son grand frère, en cachant l'arme, lui jette un regard noir.

Sam sourit.

- Tout va très bien, j'ai juste fait tomber ma chaise.

Castiel s'est tourné vers Dean et commence à ouvrir la bouche :

- En fait, Sam m'a fait remarquer-

Sam le fait promptement taire d'une main.

- Ahaha! Je lui faisais remarquer combien ces runes étaient particulières, bien sûr!

Dean rétrécit les yeux.

- Sam. J'ai besoin de toi pour vérifier quelque chose chez Baby.

Sam tressaille.

Il relâche Castiel, qui l'observe lui aussi avec des prunelles plissées.

Flûte.

- Ok, je te rejoins.

Dean sort de la pièce et Sam le rejoint.

Raté. Dommage.

xxx

Une fois qu'ils sont devant l'hôtel, Dean l'entraîne par le bras jusqu'à une allée non loin, sans ménager sa prise.

- Dean, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Dean se retourne vers lui.

- Bon sang Sam, _qu'est-ce que tu fabriques _? Tu veux le faire fuir, ou quoi?

Sam ouvre la bouche. La referme.

Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

- Dean, pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère?

Dean lui tourne le dos, ses yeux fixés sur une poubelle qui déborde, posée à ses pieds. Ses poings sont fermés, ses jointures visibles. Tout son corps tremble.

Il est _hors de lui_.

- Est-ce que...?

Sam s'approche pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour Cas, toi aussi...?

Dean serre les dents, puis donne soudain un grand coup de pied dans la poubelle, faisant voltiger son contenu. Un chien aboit.

Sam cligne des yeux.

Deux minutes après, l'Impala quitte en trombe la devanture de l'hôtel.

xxx

Quand Sam retourne à leur chambre d'hôtel, il ne s'attend pas à être accueilli par un Castiel encore plus tendu que d'habitude, rune à la main, ses yeux rétrécis apparemment furieux. Ou peut-être, encore une fois, qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

C'est la journée, dis donc.

- Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ton frère?

Sam se passe une main sur le visage et soupire, profondément.

- Rien. On a juste fait un pari stupide...

Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. Il _lève les yeux au ciel_, dans un geste si similaire à celui de son frère que Sam en reste muet.

Et puis, il disparaît. Comme ça.

Sam soupire de nouveau.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'asseoir sur le canapé que Castiel réapparaît. Avec _Dean_.

Sam pense qu'on peut lui pardonner le cri pas très viril qui s'échappe de sa gorge.

- CAS! Repose-moi immédiatement!

Castiel obéit et Dean atterrit lourdement sur les fesses. Il se redresse aussitôt en s'époussetant et lui jette un regard noir, que l'ange ignore allègrement.

- Baby est restée sur le bas-côté de la route...

Et, Dean fait la moue. Il tuerait probablement Sam s'il en faisait la remarque, surtout ces dernières minutes, mais Dean _boude_, ses lèvres pincées comme celles d'un enfant qui sait qu'il s'est fait prendre la main dans la boîte à cookies mais réclame quand même le chocolat qu'il a oublié de manger la veille.

Castiel roule des yeux, mais son expression s'adoucit légèrement et _franchement_, il est enveloppé autour du petit doigt de son frère et comment Dean peut ne pas le remarquer?

- Je vais aller chercher Baby...

L'utilisation par Castiel du mot "Baby" fait sourire Dean, lentement, délicatement, petite chose fragile au coin de sa bouche.

Sam ne fait absolument aucune remarque.

Castiel retrouve son expression sévère :

- Mais en attendant, vous allez vous expliquer et vous réconcilier, tous les deux. Je vous rappelle que votre mésentente peut entraîner la Fin du Monde, si vous n'êtes pas prudents.

Et il disparaît de nouveau, ignorant leurs expressions choquées.

xxx

Sam et Dean se retrouvent assis à la table, l'un en face de l'autre. Dean joue avec le goulot d'une bouteille de bière.

- Dean...

Les mains de Dean s'immobilisent.

- Ce pari est totalement stupide, Sam. On n'aurait pas dû le faire.

- Dans ce cas, on l'annule.

Dean redresse les yeux. Sam hausse les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche totalement, du pari, Dean. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que tu ne me croyais pas.

Dean renifle, baissant de nouveau les yeux.

- Sam, tu ne vas pas recommencer-

Sam tape du poing sur la table, le faisant sursauter.

- BON SANG, Dean!

Dean le fixe, bouche ouverte. Sam s'est redressé, et, _flûte_, tout le monde sauf lui a été en colère, aujourd'hui, et Sam pense que c'est son tour.

- Tu mérites d'être aimé. Espèce d'idiot, tu _mérites d'être aimé _!

Dean cligne des yeux; Sam ne le laisse pas recouvrer ses esprits et enchaîne :

- Je t'aime, Dean. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Tu es mon grand frère adoré.

Dean détourne soudain le regard, presque _paniqué_, ses mains serrant la bouteille à la faire craquer.

- Sam, _franchement_...

Il se relève. Il se relève pour _fuir_, comme il le fait toujours dans ce genre de situation mais Sam ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Pas cette fois.

Il attrape son poignet. Il attrape son poignet, accroche son regard et le guide, délicatement mais fermement, pour s'asseoir de nouveau.

Un son sort de la gorge de son frère, qui ressemble trop à de la détresse pour ne pas briser son coeur.

Sam sourit, vacillant.

- Dean. Tu as toujours pris soin de la famille. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi. Et j'essaie de toutes mes forces de te rendre la pareille, de te protéger aussi, mais, Dean. Tu ne me laisses pratiquement pas faire.

Dean retire sa main, les sourcils froncés. Il le fixe avec intensité :

- C'est parce que c'est pas ton job, ça, Sammy. C'est le mien.

- N'importe quoi.

Dean replit la lèvre, prêt à lui répondre mais Sam l'interrompt. Le problème, aujourd'hui, n'est pas ça.

Il poursuit :

- Mais Castiel, lui, tu le laisses veiller sur toi. Tu le laisses te protéger.

A ces mots, Dean a un reniflement amusé. Ses yeux verts tombent sur la table.

- C'est parce que Cas a le pouvoir de me botter les fesses si je ne le laisse pas faire...

Réalise-t-il? Réalise-t-il, combien son sourire est doux quand il parle de lui?

Et quel idiot a été Sam, pour ne pas le remarquer avant?

- Je suppose que cela y participe, effectivement.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit, ses joues un peu plus sombres. Gêné, mais, le temps de ce sourire, heureux.

Sam fera tout pour qu'il soit heureux plus longtemps.

- ...Dean. Demande-lui ce qu'il pense de toi.

Dean se raidit. Son sourire disparaît.

Il fixe son petit frère, yeux étrécis.

- Fais moi confiance, Dean. Demande à Castiel.

- Me demander quoi?

Les deux frères sursautent, se retournant vers le son. La bouteille de Dean tombe sur le sol et se brise.

- _Flûte_ !

Sam rit. Il se rapproche de Castiel, l'invitant à s'asseoir à sa place. Dean, depuis le sol, son pantalon plein de bière, lui jette un regard noir.

Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Au lieu de s'asseoir, Cas se met à genoux sur le sol, pour aider Dean. Leurs mains se frôlent.

Sam a juste le temps de voir l'expression de son frère, ses yeux agrandis, un soupçon de couleur revenant se poser sur ses joues.

Il sourit pour lui-même, et quitte la pièce.

xxx

D'après Castiel, les runes appartiennent à des fées.

Des _fées_. Franchement.

Le lendemain, ils quittent donc l'hôtel, direction la forêt avoisinante.

Dans la voiture, Dean chante. A tue-tête.

Il a une voix de casserole.

- Dean. S'il te plaît, pour l'amour du Ciel, _tais-toi_ !

Dean se tourne vers Sam, qui a plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles, et lui envoie un doigt d'honneur. Sam le fusille du regard.

Depuis la banquette arrière, Castiel sourit :

- C'est vrai que Dean ne chante pas très juste, mais moi, j'adore écouter sa voix.

Sam se retourne vers l'ange en faisant la moue.

Dean les observe, et éclate de rire.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
